


Deep Dark and Cold

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I have serious Thorki Problems., M/M, Possession, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loki is possessed too. He has been, for years. Its deep inside him Thor, its dark and deep and cold and fucking scary”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dark and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to this -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE1r3iL5FRQ

Clint felt him wake up slowly, the only thing in his head that he had something he had to tell Thor. Immediately. He clutched at Natasha. "Th-Thor! Get Thor!" He gasped, and the Assassin did as told, knowing when to listen to orders.

The Demigod was down there quicker than Clint thought he would be, he must have been nearby. He grabbed Thor's vest, and panted. "Loki. Loki is possessed too. He has been, for years. Its deep inside him Thor, its dark and deep and cold and fucking scary."

Steve and Tony, who had followed him, froze, and Thor's face was almost agonizing to look at, in its hope. "This is not my brother?" He asked, almost childlike. "No." Clint said, and Thor was gone, running, heading towards where his Brother was at, he could feel him.

A short flight via-Mjolnir later, and he was on the building, turning to look at Loki, and knowing this wasn't Loki. The thing in his brothers body smirked, and they fought, hard and Thor took a few injuries, before pinning Loki and ripped off the horned helmet.

He cupped Loki's cheeks, and crashed their lips together, and kissed him with brutal precision, trying to draw the filthy dirty Magic from his brother the only way he knew - with his pure, natural Magics, with his very soul. He pulled back, and spit out the black ink-like substance of the previous Magic spell, and looked down to his /Brothers/ blue eyes come back, looking so very, very young, and so very, very scared.

Loki panted, and clutched at Thor, who sat back, and pulled his Brother into his arms. Thor looked up. "Brother, the Tessaract!" He called, and Loki nodded and stood up, grabbing the Staff. "Fly me up there, Thor!" He said, grabbing onto Thor's back as he had so often in their childhood. Thor grinned ( _that sounded like his brother...._ ) and spun Mjolnir, doing as told. 

They landed on the roof of Stark Industries, and Loki climbed off, and looked at Eric. "Hit him in the head, it will break the hold on him!" He yelled to Thor, taking the staff and shoving it into the portal just as the Other Avengers arrived, watching as the Portal crashed out, closing with only a few of the monsters in.

Thor thanked the Allfather he had gotten to Loki quickly. He walked forward, and looked at Loki, who nodded, throwing the Staff onto the ground, where Loki slammed Mjolnir into it, breaking it apart.

The others looked awkward. Loki turned to look at them. Tony could tell something was different. "Greeting, Friends of Thor." He said, smiling, and that was it - Loki was /smiling/, an honest-to-Gods smile, and Thor was doing his Golden Retriever Impersonation, and it was so fucking /adorable/, Tony thought he might throw up. Steve and Natasha were helping Eric into the plane, and Thor wrapped an arm around Loki, and Tony blinked, that was a little familiar for brothers....

Loki looked up at Thor in adoration, and part of Tony realized why Thor always fought so hard for Loki, why he demanded this was /not/ his brother. They weren't just brothers, they loved each other.

Fuck, for all he knew on Asgard, it was common to date your kin, they sure did enough in the past on their planet he knew.

Thor leaned down, and kissed Loki's forehead in a fond, familiar movement, and Loki's eyes shut, smiling, and even Clint was smirking at the two. "Come on - we need to get back to HQ and let them know what's going on."

Thor nodded, and scooped Loki up, making the spellcaster laugh and demand to be put down, though rather half-heartedly, and he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, so Tony suspected he didn't mind as much as he said he did.


End file.
